


Your Eyes On Me

by bylbit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bylbit/pseuds/bylbit
Summary: Sanghyuk is certain that someone is looking at him.





	Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk is certain that someone was looking at him just now, but when he turned around, he saw all his hyungs busy with their own world. He can see Hakyeon and Taekwoon fighting over what movie to watch, there on the far left corner, Wonshik and Hongbin are busy listening to Park Hyoshin to care what the hell is happening around them, and there on the comfortable black couch sat Jaehwan, earplugs on both ears while melancholy singing to a random English song that Sanghyuk hasn’t even heard before.

The maknae is never one to be scared, in fact if they were to rank the most frightful member, Hakyeon would come first, followed by Wonshik, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Hongbin and himself respectively. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone is watching his every move. Sure, it would be normal if they were outside since there is a huge possibility that there are sasaeng fans around. But inside their dorm? With all his members around and closed window curtains? Sanghyuk can’t help feeling a cold shiver running down his spine.

Immediately pretending that he is not frightened—by that he meant standing up flawlessly as he could and half running half walking towards the other members—he went to his Jaehwannie hyung who was still busy with his phone and music. The maknae released a relieved sigh, that not failing to be noticed by Jaehwan despite the loud blast of music that he willingly shoved through his ears. The older of the two looked at him curiously and Sanghyuk once again felt a shiver ran down his spine. Being looked at by Jaehwan is honestly one of the most common things that might happen to Sanghyuk in a span of one day but what makes him cringe is that he felt the exact same shiver whenever Sanghyuk feels he is being watched at and when Jaehwan is looking at him.

It has always been this way. There have been instances where it’s only the two of them—Sanghyuk and Jaehwan—and Sanghyuk can really feel his hyung’s intense gaze. 

For an instance, during their performance in Heroes of Remix last year where they performed a remix version of Destiny Love. There was this part where they have to face each other and sing their individual parts. All the time they were doing that, Jaehwan was wearing this kind of smile that was supposed to make Sanghyuk’s heart melt—but lo and behold, it didn’t, seeing as the maknae is still alive—and he was looking at him with the different level of intensity in his eyes. Sanghyuk really finds it weird. How Jaehwan can be different persons in front of their fans and him.

Then there was another. During their filming for the MV of Shangri-La. The both of them were looking at the camera and fixing their appearance. Then suddenly Jaehwan was looking at him like he is the lost part of the older. And that smile. Oh god that smile! Sanghyuk would be lying if he doesn’t admit that he was a little affected by that million-dollar smile. He is really certain that Jaehwan was directing that look to him.

And of course, Jaehwan’s gaze every time they are at the dorm. It just seems to get more intense than in public. Like, Jaehwan will not be embarrassed if Sanghyuk catches him staring—take note, “staring” not “looking”. He will just laugh it off and tell the younger that he is jealous of the maknae’s inborn cuteness. Sanghyuk in turn will tell his hyung that he is cute too, so no need to worry. After a few minutes following that conversation, he will catch him staring again. It has always been like that, that it almost feels normal, except, it’s not. But so far, Jaehwan never does that whenever there are other members around. Sanghyuk noticed that he will just be stealing looks from time to time, like checking if Sanghyuk is still in his place. It’s really weird but he never questioned his hyung’s actions—one factor is because of the six of them, Jaehwan is the one who is very likely to do something as weird as that, since he is weird—but then again, as Aristotle have said, “Avoid extremes but moderation.” The maknae feels that what his hyung is doing had gone a little too far—by that Sanghyuk means feeling Jaehwan’s gaze lingering on his butt, or his neck, or his shoulder.

And mind you, our Sanghyuk is one of the smartest in the group. Not being boastful or anything, but Sanghyuk made an assumption. And that is that Jaehwan is the one who is always looking at him. He was able to came up with that when the two of them were having a staring contest and Sanghyuk kept feeling shivers running down his spine, making the back of his neck icy cold.

And what happened now—the both of them seated on the couch, looking intently at each other—becomes another evidence. And since Sanghyuk is not one to make things more complicated, he decided to do the easiest way to confirm his theories; Operation: Ask Jaehwannie Hyung.

That is why he is seated with him today, having a staring contest with his favorite hyung.

“What is it, Hyukkie-ah?” Jaehwan cooed, pinching the maknae’s cheeks and laughing his ass off seeing Sanghyuk’s scrunched face. He then pats the pinky-rose cheeks and caresses it gently, “Hyung was just kidding, kid.” He said, showing his aegyo smile—the one he always wears whenever he is doing an aegyo.

The maknae turned serious. He is actually very nervous to ask his hyung. Who knows if he is just assuming things and everything just comes from his denied crush of the older? Who knows if this is the last straw before they end their friendship? Who knows if this will be his last day as VIXX’s maknae? Who knows if this will be the last time that he will be able to sit beside his lovely hyung? Who knows—

“Hyukkie! What are you thinking? Your face is making that weird expression again whenever you’re thinking so hard. You’ve come to talk about it with hyung?” Sensing the possible seriousness of the subject—and not knowing anything—Jaehwan turned serious and cautiously looked at his dongsaeng.

“Hyung, I have a question.” The maknae started. He looked at his hyung, determination and chivalry present in his eyes. When Jaehwan slowly nodded, he continued, “Why are you always looking at me like you want me?”

Sanghyuk’s expected reaction from Jaehwan is that he will be laughing and will retort a quick mock question but indeed, reality is always far from your expectations. Because as of now, Sanghyuk can see Jaehwan with widened eyes and mouth formed into an ‘o’. He almost looked like a deer caught in headlights—which is cute, by the way—if only not for the horror that is clear in his expression. They remained like that for quite a while, simply looking at each other. The younger patiently waiting for an explanation and the older desperately thinking of an excuse, but no one has to know that.

When Jaehwan finally snapped out of his unexpected zoning out, Sanghyuk was still looking at him expectantly. And right now, Jaehwan is thinking hard about what he really did in his past life to deserve this kind of interrogation from the younger.

“W-hat are you talking about, Hyukkie?” And that, ladies and gentlemen, is Jaehwan’s iconic line. He really thought hard about that, nearly spending five minutes in coming up with that.

The younger looked like he might cry. Were his assumptions all wrong? Was he just assuming things? His faced scrunched, fighting the strong urge to have tantrums in front of his hyung. He heaved a deep sigh and faced his doom.

“What I mean, hyung, is that I can’t help but notice that you are always looking at him. Like, always.” With the sassiness back, his confidence increased a bit. The usual bite in his voice is there and so is his playful—and hurtful at times—words.

“I-I’m not looking at you.” The older denied. His palms are already starting to sweat. He can feel a drip of sweat falling from his forehead. And suddenly, it seems like it became hotter than before.

“Aish, hyung! It would just be easy to admit it.” Sanghyuk snorted, not because he is angry but because he can feel embarrassment creeping in. If it ever happens that he is just assuming things, he will be sure to stay away from Jaehwan from the next two centuries. How can he just ask such reckless question? How can he—

“Yes.” A blink.

“W-what?” Now, instead of embarrassment, confusion accompanies the younger’s tone.

“Yes, I’m always looking at you.” The older confessed. He looked at Sanghyuk, “I’m sorry if what I did made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry, Hyukkie. I’ve been a very awful hyung. How can I just do that?” The sincerity in Jaehwan’s voice makes Sanghyuk’s heart flutter. He can also feel butterflies in his stomach.

“Hyung, I was just asking because it can get really weird you know?” Sanghyuk explained.  
Jaehwan looked shocked. He never really wanted to make it like that. He just enjoys looking at his dongsaeng. He has to admit, Sanghyuk is one of the cutest thing in the world for him, and he wouldn’t bargain it with anything. But what? It feels really weird? He never knew. He should have controlled himself a little more.

“I’m really sorry, Hyukkie. I will never do it again, I swear. Hyukkie, please forgive me just—”

“Hyung.”

“—this once. Really, I never intended to do that. You know I love—”

“Hyung.”

“—you, right? Please? Please? I’m still your favorite hyung, right? I never really—”

“Hyung, stop.”

“—meant to stare at you like a maniac. I was just mesmerized by your—”

“Jaehwannie hyung.”

“—adorability and cuteness. Really. I swear, Sanghyuk—”

“Hyung!” The maknae screamed.

It was only then that Jaehwan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sanghyuk. Yes, now Sanghyuk is really sure that his hyung is one hell of a weirdo—read as: one hella hot weirdo.

“Mwo?” Jaehwan innocently questioned, and Sanghyuk can’t help coo at him internally.

“You don’t have to say sorry hyung. I mean, there’s really nothing you should be sorry about.” Sanghyuk paused, trying to find the right words, “You said it yourself. You didn’t intend to do that.” Jaehwan relaxed at that. He was already smiling when Sanghyuk said the words that will forever haunt him.

“But you know hyung, you shouldn’t stop. After all, I love the feeling of your eyes on me.” Sanghyuk concluded, stood up and went to his shared bedroom with Wonshik but not before winking seductively at his hyung which sent Jaehwan’s heart to space.

Jaehwan still can’t believe what Sanghyuk said, and so he proceeded to slapping his cheeks, which was painful. Not knowing that the other members had been listening to their conversation since the beginning.

And surely, they will never let Jaehwan and Sanghyuk have their peace for the next few weeks.


End file.
